Sasori's Amulet
by raburina
Summary: Sakura gets hit with the poisonous Sasori flower and Tsunade sends a group of ninja's to retrieve the cure.


"I want to find Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed as tears were starting to roll down her rosy cheeks, yet she was standing perfectly still rather than quivering and covering her face with her hands. "I hate to stand here, being a helpless fool, while he's out there, under the clutches of that evil Orochimaru!"

"Sakura, I understand your personal feelings for Sasuke, but at this point of time, we aren't certain of his whereabouts. But don't worry; for I have told Jiraiya to do the best he can to gather information about Sasuke's whereabouts," Tsunade explained.

"But Jiraiya has been out there for a week already! I want to help! I want to find Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said as she fell to her knees and bowed her head, while the tears kept flowing down her cheeks.

"Go home, Sakura. Go home and don't worry about Sasuke. He is a strong ninja and he knows how to care for his own self"  
And with that been said, Sakura slowly stood up, wiped the tears from her face. "Very well Tsunade-sama." Sakura bowed, turned around, and headed for the door.

Sakura walked slowly. She wanted to gather her thoughts and just think. Sasuke's face always seemed to appear in her mind whenever she thought about him. This makes her want to cry, but today, she didn't want to cry, she wanted to go and find Sasuke. "I don't care where he is, I'll search the entire planet if I have to!" she whispered to herself and quickly ran to pack her things. On her way, she met up with Naruto.

"Ah! Sakura-chan! Where are you headed to this fine morning?" Naruto said.

"I am going to find Sasuke-kun!" she said with a smile.

"But, Sakura-chan, you can't go alone!"

"I can, and I will!"

"Then let me go with you!"

"No! I don't want to be a damsel in distress again. I'm going to prove that I can do this on my own," and with that said, she went on her way.

"But, Sakura-chan," Naruto said, but she had already left. "Hmph. She really was the stubborn one," Naruto thought, and went to follow her, secretively.

Sakura had reached her apartment and quickly packed things that would be useful to her. She grabbed weapons and stuffed them in her bag. A few snacks and she was on her way. A smile touched her lips as she thought, "I will find you Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura set off. She tried going down the path that people rarely used, so that she wouldn't be seen by many. "Finally, the gate," she said. As she was leaving Konoha, she turned around to glance once more at her beloved village, and with a sigh she continued walking. While she was walking down the path, Naruto was close behind her.

"Man, the things I do for Sakura," Naruto thought, and continued to blend in with the environment.

Two hours have passed, and Sakura was feeling quite tired. She settled down under a big leafy tree and got out a sushi roll. Sakura sighed and took a big bite out of her sushi roll. Naruto, however, had forgotten to pack food. By now, Naruto was drooling with hunger, as we watched Sakura savor that delicious sushi roll.

"Aw, what a delicious sushi roll! I wish I wasn't so reckless," Naruto thought. "I guess I'll just wait until we reach a village or something."

Sakura was done chewing her sushi roll and said, "Ah! That was delicious!" She stood up and rubbed her stomach. "Now, I continue with my quest!" she said then set off once more.

Naruto had dozed off behind the bush he was hiding. "Sakura!" Naruto thought, as he woke up. "I was supposed to follow Sakura!" he said then quickly ran down the path.

Sakura was happily whistling a tune when all of a sudden; something went past her face, only inches from her nose. "What was that?" she said, then quickly took her stance. "Who's there?" she shouted into the silence. "Show yourself!" she shouted again.

"Oh shut up you little pink haired brat!" said the girl.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked.

"I am Koshina Rei. And these," She was calling someone from behind the trees. "are my sisters, Rinrin and Rinna."

The Koshina sisters are triplets; they did everything together and shared everything. They are known for their passion for poisonous flowers. At age five, they were able to identify every flower alive. At age twelve, they were able to create cures for the poison from rare poisonous flowers. Now at age fourteen, they are known to be the infamous Koshina sisters.

"And we are the Koshina sisters!" they chorused.

"Koshina sisters? I've never heard of any of you."

"Well then, that makes you an ignorant person. And who, dare I ask, are you?" Rinna asked.

"I am Haruno Sakura from the Konoha Village," she proudly said.

"Konoha? Hm. I thought Konoha had impressive ninja's and you do not impress me at all. I am deeply disappointed." Rei said.

Sakura started to heat up, she wanted to fight…no, she had to fight. "I can do this," she whispered. She got out three shuriken's and aimed it at the three sisters. They dodged it and laughed obtrusively.

"You think your measly shuriken can harm us?" Rei laughed. "Think again little brat." Rei took out her long sharp spear and targeted it at Sakura. "Say bye bye now." Moreover, with a great amount of force, she threw it straight at Sakura. Sakura managed to move to the right; the spear was inches from her cheek.

"I can't do this," Sakura panted.

As Sakura and the Koshina sisters were battling it off, Naruto was still going down the path, trying to look for Sakura. Naruto kept on walking until he heard something.

"Sounds like," Naruto paused. "a battle?" Naruto stopped and it hit him. "Sakura-chan!" he shouted and ran off to find her.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted into the air. "Where are you, Sakura-chan," Naruto thought.

Somewhere, nearby, Sakura was badly beaten. She had heard Naruto calling out for her. She needed to call him, so she gathered all her strength and shouted, "Naruto-kun!" And with that being said, she fell to the ground, unconscious. Naruto heard his name and quickly jumped from treetop to treetop to see where she is. He finally spotted a pick haired female and he quickly went down to rescue her.

"Sakura-chan!" he screamed and shaked her. "Sakura-chan! Wake up!" 


End file.
